


Shopping disaster

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re at the mall with Bucky and Steve. Bucky, who’s your boyfriend, has to find new suit for an upcoming party in Avengers Tower. Unfortunately, Bucky is opposite to this idea, manifesting his dissatisfaction in every possible way. The shopping quickly turns into a real disaster.





	Shopping disaster

“NO, NO, NO!” Bucky shook his head growling angrily. “I WON’T TRY IT ON. DON’T COUNT ON THIS.” 

You and Bucky were at the mall making some shopping. There was an upcoming party in few next days, so you’ve wanted Bucky to look fabulous. You took Steve with you, you thought it’ll be nice if Bucky’s best friend will share his opinion about new clothes for your man.

Steve, who was sitting on the couch in front of a changing room, rolled his eyes sighing deeply, he rubbed his temples.

“We’re sitting here since, let me check,” he threw his glance at the watch on his wrist, “two hours. Two very LONG hours! And you still are complaining? Buck, please!” Steve leant chin on your shoulder. “Y/N, tell him to hurry up, otherwise we’ll stay here for the night.”

You couldn’t help but giggle loudly.

“Bucky, I’m sorry, but Steve does have right this time. We need to hurry up a bit if we want to go back home before evening.”

Bucky threw irritated glance at both of you, he snorted.

“Don’t you understand, that I WON’T pick anything from here?! How can I pick something having this shit!” He  pointed at his metal limb. “First, you’d have to help me with taking it off. Then okay, I’ll agree to try this tailcoat, however, I still think it’s just pathetic idea to put me into… THIS all the go,” Bucky rested both hands on his hips having wry grimace on his face.

You rose from the couch and went to him to give man a hug.

“Baby, I know you can be frustrated at the moment, but you need to understand, that this party is fancy as hell and you gotta look like a million dollars.”

He wheezed glaring at Steve, but his friend only nodded slightly.

“I’ve told you many times, Y/N, that I WON’T GO to this party only to sit there and be polite to all those nasty scums…”

“BUCKY!” You rebuked him poking his side gently. “What did I tell you about proper language, my love, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do remember. Surprised?” Bucky rolled his theatrically with a loud sigh. 

“So, Steve?” You looked at the blonde man over your shoulder. “Can you help him with his bionic arm, somehow?”

“Sorry, Y/N, it’s impossible here,” Steve shrugged. “We would need a specific equipment to move his arm off.”

“You heard, Y/N?” Bucky miffed, “I have no possibility to try this thing on,” he pointed at the tailcoat which was hanging in the changing room behind him.

“But, Bucky, we have to find a new suit for you, do you understand what I’m saying, huh?” You asked, your voice was full of frustration.

“I do, but what gives?” Bucky waved his hand. “I’ve told you. I CANNOT DO THIS. I won’t fit in ANYTHING with that metal shit.”

“At least try it with your normal arm, Buck,” Steve advised with soft tone. “The other side can be tailored at tailor’s workshop.”

Bucky was so pissed, that he hit the wall, fortunately with normal hand, so he didn’t make any damage in the  shop.

Steve exchanged tired glances with you, and he shook his head.

“Buck, please. Don’t argue with us, just do what we’re asking you to do, okay?” Captain spreaded his arms from helplessness. 

“DON’T YOU DARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, STEVEN!” Bucky yelled. 

Few people looked over you with surprised gazes. When Bucky noticed them, he turned around growling deeply.

“What?! DOES ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM? If so, c'mon, let’s deal with it face to face!!!”

Two women walked out of the shop whispering to each other, one man mumbled something under his breat, but  ultimately he walked away also.

Within a minute, the saleswoman came to you all.

“Excuse me, but could you calm your friend down, please? He scared off other clients,” she said firmly but politely.

You and Steve gave a nods, and when the woman went away, you grabbed Bucky’s arm and shook it.

“What the hell are you doing, Buck?” You hissed through clenched teeth. “You bring us shame, Buck! Act decently although for a few minutes, is this too much for you to handle?!” You didn’t hide the fact you were disappointed by your man’s behavior.

“Y/N has right,” Steve upholded you.

And that was the flash point.

Bucky turned around quickly and went straight to the changing room. He didn’t even bother himself with closing door.

Bucky took the tailcoat and put it on, not paying attention to the fact that his left arm was too big to fit in the fabric.

At first, you and Steve heard a loud cracking noise, then you both noticed with a horror painted on your faces, that sleeve of the tailcoat was torn apart.

“BUCKY!” Steve quickly got up from his seat and headed to his friend to stop him from an attack of madness. “STOP IT, PAL!”

But Bucky didn’t listen to Steve. He severed the last pieces of the sleeve throwing them on the floor.

“Here you go, Y/N, and you too, Steve!” Bucky put his leather jacket rashly and headed to the exit.

Not being sure, how to behave or what to do, you ran after him. Steve collected the pieces of material and put them onto one pile, he also went after both of you.

At the exit from the store, a furious saleswoman stopped three of you.

“Where do you think you all are going?! Who will pay for this damage?!” She was waving her hands yelling nervously. “I have to call security!”

“Please, ma'am, it was an accident,” Steve tried to politely explain the situation. “Our friend sometimes can be a bit… Unbalanced..”

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, STEVE?!” Bucky turned to his friend, and aimed a blow into his stomach. But Steve was faster, and he managed to move away to the side, protecting himself from the blow.

“BUCK!!!!” You yelled, and seeing no other way to solve an inquietude, you slapped Bucky’s cheek gently. “STOP IT, FOR GOD’S SAKE OR YOU’LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR A NEW GIRL!”

An unrelenting silence hung between you all.

The saleswoman was standing next to the exit covering her mouth with hands, being clearly in shock.

Bucky was pressing his metal hand to the cheek with mouth wide opened glaring at you in disbelief.

Steve was gasping for the air, looking at you and Bucky.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Bucky whispered under his breath. “I didn’t mean to.. I just couldn’t stop the anger…”

You let out a loud sigh and hugged him to you tightly.

“It’s okay, Buck, it’s okay now.” You stroked his back looking at the saleswoman. “I’ll pay for all damages,” you said simply reaching to your jacket’s pocket and pulling the wallet out. You handled credit card to the woman. “Here you go, and please, no security, we don’t want any problems,” you asked bowing head a bit.

______________________________

Steve was driving a car, and you were sitting by his side. Bucky was on the backseat looking out of the window.

“I’m really sorry, guys,” he whispered quietly but loud enough for you to hear. “I’ll try to control my emotions.”

“I hope so, pal,” Steve looked at Bucky in a rear-view mirror. “But for now, let’s forget about it. The most important is that nothing too bad happened. If not counting a bad reputation in the largest shopping center in the city,” Steve laughed shortly, and you did same.

“Y/N… Do you still love me?” Bucky asked glaring at you.

“Of course I do, Buck,” you turned around to give him a look. “But I do hope that this will not happen again, am I right, tiger?”

“Yes. Of course, Y/N,” Bucky confirmed eagerly.

You smiled at him shaking your head slightly.

Of course, you still loved him, just the way he was. Because you good knew that loving someone was equivalent with accepting its advantages and disadvantages.


End file.
